Talismane - Talismans
Deutsch Formen eines Talismans Ihr könnt einen Talisman formen, sobald ihr ein Blatt des Schmerzes besitzt, das sich durch die Verwandlung von 40 Hemitit-1 erstellen lässt, das ihr in eurer ersten Turm-der-Qualen-Herausforderung der Woche (nach Durchquerung der 2. Ebene) erhalten habt. Klickt einfach sobald ihr die entsprechende Menge besitzt mit der rechten Maustaste auf die Items, um sie zu verwandeln. Um den Talisman zu formen müsst ihr Fo Foxbush Haderwald (-1355, 3171, 0) aufsuchen, der sich am Eingang zum Turm der Qualen befindet. Interagiert mit dem NPC, klickt auf die Option Talismanverformung und setzt euer Blatt des Schmerzes ein. Steigern eines Talismans Ihr könnt euren Talisman steigern, indem ihr auf die Lupe unterhalb des Charakterfensters neben dem Talisman klickt. Denkt daran, dass bei jeder Steigerung auch die Levelanforderung um 1 angehoben wird. Dieser Prozess erfordert Mondschattenfragmente, Kristalle und Juwelen erfordert. Die meisten davon erhaltet ihr, indem ihr Gegenstände einsetzt, die ihr bei Bossen im Rahmen der Turm-der-Qualen-Herausforderung erhaltet, oder indem ihr für euch unnütze Talismane verwendet. Verwandeln von Talismanen Ihr könnt den Fortschritt eures aktuellen Talismans auf einen anderen übertragen, indem ihr mit Fo Foxbush Haderwald (-1355, 3171, 0) am Eingang zum Turm der Qualen sprecht.Den Talisman könnt ihr sogar lösen und dann anderen Spielern zum Kauf anbieten. Um euren Talisman zu lösen, klickt ihr auf das zweite Icon (von rechts nach links) neben eurem Inventar. Verbessern von Talismanen Sobald ihr ein bestimmtes Level erreicht, könnt ihr neue Effekte an eurem Talisman aktivieren, indem ihr mit dem entsprechenden NPC interagiert. Dies kostet 1.000 Kaiserliche Banknoten und 10 Mondscheinfragmente. Nach dem Verbessern öffnet sich ein weiteres Fenster, in dem euch die durch das Verbessern entstandenen Effekte angezeigt werden. Für jeden neuen Effekt benötigt der Talisman: • Stufe 5: Erste Verbesserung • Stufe 9: Zweite Verbesserung • Stufe 13: Dritte Verbesserung • Stufe 17: Vierte Verbesserung • Goldene Talismane besitzen außerdem Spezialeffekte Die Levelanforderungen seht ihr, indem ihr mit der Maus über den jeweiligen Talisman fahrt. Wenn ihr mit der Verbesserung nicht zufrieden seid, macht euch keine Sorgen: Ihr könnt die Attribute zurücksetzen, bis sie euren Anforderungen genügen. Spezialeffekte von Talismanen Goldene Talismane verfügen über Spezialeffekte (orangefarbener Text), die euch während des Kampfes sehr gelegen kommen dürften: • Giftwiderstand II: Erhöht magische Verteidigung um 30%. Hält 5 Sekunden lang an, Abklingzeit: 300 Sekunden. • Schmerzliche Niederlage II: Erhöht die Parade um 21%. Hält 5 Sekunden lang an, Abklingzeit: 300 Sekunden. • Hart wie Metall I: Erhöht die physische Verteidigung um 30%. Hält 5 Sekunden lang an, Abklingzeit: 300 Sekunden. • Anmutiger Schwan II: Erhöht die Verringerung von magischem Schaden um 15%. Hält 5 Sekunden lang an, Abklingzeit: 300 Sekunden. • Verschwindender Akt II: Erhöht Ausweichen um 15%. Hält 5 Sekunden lang an, Abklingzeit: 300 Sekunden. • Gut gerüstet II: Erhöht die Verringerung von kritischem Schaden um 45%. Hält 5 Sekunden lang an, Abklingzeit: 300 Sekunden. English Shaping a Talisman You can shape a talisman once you acquire a Dolor Leaf; created by converting 40 x Hemtite-1, which is obtained during your first Tower of Pain challenge run of the week (after passing the 2nd floor). Simply right click the items to convert them once you have the required amount in your inventory. To undergo the Talisman Shaping process, you must travel to the Fo Foxbush Gnarled Copse (-1355, 3171, 0), located at the entrance of Tower of Pain. Simply interact with the NPC, click the Talisman Shaping option and insert your Dolor Leaf there. Leveling a Talisman You can level your talisman by clicking on the magnifying glass under the character window, right next to the talisman itself. Bear in mind that every time the talisman levels up, the level requirement will be increased by 1. This process will require Moonshade Fragments, Crystals and Gems – most of which can be earned by using items looted from the bosses in the Tower of Pain Challenge mode, or by salvaging unwanted talismans. Transmuting a Talisman Players can transfer the progress of their current talisman to another one by speaking with Fo Foxbush Gnarled Copse (-1355, 3171, 0) near the entrance to the Tower of Pain itself. You can even unbind the talisman and then trade it with other players. To unbind your talisman, you’ll need to click on the 2nd icon (from right to left) by your inventory. Augmenting a Talisman Once you reach a certain level, you can activate new effects on your talisman by interacting with the same NPC, at the cost of 1,000 Imperial Notes and 10 Moonshade Fragments. After augmenting, another window will pop up showing the augmentation after-effects. For each new effect, the talisman must be: • Level 5: First Augmentation • Level 9: Second Augmentation • Level 13: Third Augmentation • Level 17: Fourth Augmentation • Gold Talismans also have a Special Effects You can see the level requirements by hovering your mouse over the talisman at any time. If you’re unhappy with the augment itself, don’t worry, you can reroll the stats until they suit your needs. Talisman Special Effects Gold Talismans have special effects (shown via orange text), which are a great help during battle: • Poison Resistant II: Increase Magic Defense by 30%. Lasts 5 seconds – 300 second cooldown. • Grievous Defeat II: Increase Parry by 21%. Lasts 5 seconds – 300 second cooldown. • Solid as Metal I: Increase Physical Defense by 30%. Lasts 5 seconds – 300 second cooldown. • Graceful Swan II: Increase Magic Damage Reduction by 15%. Lasts 5 seconds – 300 second cooldown. • Disappearing Act II: Increase Dodge by 15%. Lasts 5 seconds – 300 second cooldown. • Well Armed II: Increase Crit Reduction by 45%. Lasts 5 seconds – 300 second cooldown.